new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kichibei-Cho War
It is May, in the year 224. The tension between the Cho and Kichibei clan are running high as both the Cho clan's military expansion as various diplomatic incidents with the Kichibei clan. While it is stated that neither clan were eager for a war, the clash between the two clans was inevitable when neither submits to the other's demand. The Causes The major reason for the conflict was because of the tension that started to increase between the two clans. With their previous conflict, the Cho clan became more militant than before. Their military saw an expansion in numbers and fortifications were being built across their border regions. This raised some concern at the Kichibei clan, who watched this new development with wary eyes. Eventually, the Kichibei suffered some bad harvests and loss of wealth. In order to not see their treasury shrink, the import taxes on import was raised but it didn't much good with the Cho merchants. Various times group of Cho merchants attempted to lobby at the Kichibei leadership for a more reasonable tax for their trade. This was met by a cold shoulder and even the imprisonment of various Cho merchants. As this was unprecedented, it didn't yet lead to a conflict between the two clans. Various diplomatic envoys were sent back and forth but didn't book much success. The Cho clan demanded that their merchants should be allowed to trade their wares without much intrusion of the Kichibei, as their trade deals stated, but the Kichibei started to show that the Cho merchants were doing just more trading their wares. Various documents and proof were shown that some of the Cho merchants were nothing but spies and operatives in disguise. The accusations and insults thrown between the two clans caused the tension boiling to a new level. The Start of War Eventually, the Cho clan started to become agitated enough to send a diplomatic envoy towards the Kichibei, demanding to know what they would do. Either continue the habit of insulting and keeping several of their people imprisoned or open up to a more civilised talk. The Kichibei kicked the diplomatic envoy out, stating that they would talk when the Cho would step down from their pedestal. The reaction of the Cho didn't need much time. Within four weeks, a large force from the Cho clan invaded the unprepared Kichibei clan. This rapid advance startled the Kichibei, who had prepared some forces but not mobilised enough to repel the Cho army. There wasn't much of a fierce fighting but more one-sided slaughters as the Cho were merciless in their attacks. When the Kichibei had amassed a force to attempt to drive the Cho back, they were met by a withdrawal tactic from the Cho clan. Angered and frustrated, the Kichibei started to advance towards the border of the Cho clan, believing that as long as they would be cautious that they wouldn't suffer a major defeat. Managing to reach the Cho borders without any resistance the Kichibei were preparing to siege and occupy the various forts at the border. Just before they their preparations, they were beset from various sides by the Cho clan in the death of the night. While detachments of the Kichibei survived the ambushes and managed to retreat back to their own land, the 'massacre' of the Kichibei clan would soon commence. The Massacre of the Kichibei Having driven back the Kichibei and striking a serious blow to their military, the Cho didn't wait long to make their next move. Rapid advances were made once again as various mercenary groups, made up by Hon and Sarutobi, would start to pillage and burn ahead of the main bulk of the Cho forces. Initially, the war was aimed to occupy and expand their land but the decision was later made, in 230 ADS, to drive and wipe out the Kichibei clan. In various occupied cities and regions, the troops of the Cho clan started to massacre and drive out the locals. Several cities were being razed while others would be spared, with only the majority of the population put to the sword. As some might consider this as a vile or cruel act, the Cho clan justified it with that the Kichibei wouldn't hesitate to do the same. At the end of the war, there wasn't much left from the Kichibei clan. With some of their cities 'emptied' of their people and many sites razed to the ground, the very few survivors were forced to flee from the acts of terror and destruction. Category:Cho Clan